


Switch

by HoneyBeat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, really this fic is depressing, this happens during NCT Life in Bangkok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: NCT is heading to Bangkok but something feels wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of going through depression as an athlete when I wrote this

It was a warm afternoon in Cheongdam-dong. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny, and Ten were heading to Incheon airport for the SM Rookies show in Bangkok. Taeyong was very excited to board the van when he spotted the go pros in the back seat. Jaehyun climbed in after him, almost bumping his head against the camera at his side. After that Doyoung, Ten and Johnny climbed in the front seat, in awe of the many go pros attached all over the seats.

"Sawadeekap! We are heading to Bangkok, Thailand!" Ten enthusiastically said. He waved at the camera along with the other members.

Once they left the building Ten started talking about Bangkok since they asked if he missed being at home. Of course he did, it's been a year since he'd seen his family. Who knows what his younger sister had been doing. What if their family dog died and no one bothered to tell him because it would break his heart. Questions like those kept running through his mind.

"Hey, let's listen to Taeil hyung's song. You know, to calm us down." Doyoug said as he pulled out his phone and grabbed the aux cord from the noona in the front seat. "Listen and download Taeil hyung's song. You won't regret it.".

"What's with the sudden advertisement?" Johnny said as he laughed. Doyoung shrugged and sank back down on his seat, softly singing to tune.

Ten looked out the window and noticed how packed the highway was. Cars and trucks were either traveling to the provinces or to Incheon airport. The cityscape was long gone, all Ten could see was rice paddies and lines of trees with healthy green leaves. Upon looking at the scenery before him he thought of something he wanted to do with the members. He wanted to take them to his school. His school was quite big and he wanted to show the members where he studied, where he probably ran around shouting 'I will become a Kpop idol and become the best dancer ever!'.

"Okay, here is your schedule for tomorrow. Take a good look at it because you might finish early and might want to do some extra activities." They handed them a piece of paper. When Ten held it he felt the paper cut his finger. He squeezed the area to see if there was a wound and indeed there was.

"You've got a paper cut. Noona, do we have a first aid kit?" Doyoung said as he took the paper away from Ten's hand. Doyoung grabbed the first aid kit from the noona's hand and immediately treated Ten's wound. "Tell me if it hurts.".

Ten watched as Doyoung wiped the blood of off his finger. The red liquid seeped into the white tissue paper. Doyoung put alcohol on the tissue then onto the bandage and placed it on his finger. Ten winced at the stinging pain he felt. Doyoung mouthed a sorry and returned the first aid kit.

"I feel weird." Johnny said. All the members looked at him weirdly, waiting for him to continue talking. "I just saw a motorbike accident, and now Ten got cut. Today just feels off.".

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Taeyong said, trying to lighten up the mood. They all nodded and relaxed in their seats. When it was too quiet Doyoung began singing Switch. Soon Jaehyun joined in until everyone was singing. But Ten wasn't paying attention to them. He was constantly looking out the window, trying to see if there was something that could calm him down. The paper cut he got earlier made him feel uneasy.

"How far are we from the airport?" Ten asked the driver. They were at another tollgate.

"One more hour. This is the last tollgate we'll be passing." The driver said.

Ten closed his eyes and slept. During his sleep he could hear tires screeching and the sound of metal being crushed. Gravity felt weird. _It's only a dream_. He thought. When he opened his eyes he saw the van had toppled over. He looked to his side and saw Doyoung pleading for help. Ten looked at where his hand was and saw scrap metal from the van pierce his stomach. He tried to look away from all the misery he was seeing but when he looked to the other side, Johnny was unconscious. Blood was dripping out of his temple.

The car was at its side by now. Ten was about to move to see if the driver was conscious but he felt a sharp pain on his leg. There was debris from the wrecked car crushing his leg. Ten couldn't help but whimper, feeling his bones get crushed every time he moved. He looked everywhere, his eyes darting from left to right, looking for a sign of help. Instead, he saw his friends at the backseat. Both were unconscious and bleeding. All of it seemed unreal. So, he closed his eyes and thought that if he slept, it will all go away. They'll be in the airport when he wakes up. But that isn't how it went.

Ten woke up on a stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. He could hear sirens and people crying. His vision was blurry but he could make out the figure placed beside him. It was Jaehyun, his skin was paler than ever. His lips were colorless, and his face looked so peaceful as if nothing bad had happened to them. He moved his hand and felt another person beside him. Ten used all his strength to move his head towards the other side. He couldn't seem to figure put who was beside him. But whoever it is was clearly dead. He didn't have an oxygen mask on and had a lot of blood lost from his head. Before Ten could hold whoever's hand that was to say goodbye he was lifted up and placed in the ambulance.

"He's conscious. Let's get him to the hospital. Quickly!" One of the medical staff said as he hooked him up to a new oxygen tank.

Ten couldn't tell how long it was until he reached the hospital. The bright lights above blinded him. The people around him were panicking, checking every inch of his body for life threatening wounds, and also talking to him to keep him awake. But then he feels tired, his body was going to give up on him anytime now. The nurse beside him was telling him to hold on but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and hoped that everything will be okay.

++++

"Okay, here is your schedule for tomorrow. Take a good look at it because you might finish early and might want to do some extra activities." They handed them a piece of paper. When Ten held it he felt the paper cut his finger. His brows knitted together and for some reason he's seen it happen before.

"You've got a paper cut. Noona, do we have a first aid kit?" Doyoung said as he took the paper away from his hand, "Tell me if it hurts.".

For a moment Ten sat there in confusion, "Did I doze off when I was looking out the window?" He asked.

"You were. You were actually nodding off." Doyoung said as he tried to stifle his giggles.

Ten thought about it for a moment. Without hesitating, he asked the driver to turn the van around. For some reason, the accident he saw in his dream appeared on the daily news the next day. It felt like flicking on a light switch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to you to understand why it was like flicking on a light switch


End file.
